1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device, and more particularly to a connecting device for a gardening tool so that various tool heads can be attached to a gardening tool depending on different requirements and the tool heads are secured tightly by the connecting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a tool head on a conventional gardening tool is not intended to be separated from the tool shaft and changed because the head is permanently attached to the shaft to keep it from becoming loose. With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional gardening tool is composed of a wooden shaft (60) with a steel tool head (65) permanently attached to one end. Consequently, when the tool head (65) wears out, the entire gardening tool have to be discarded and replaced. Additionally, for gardening work, several gardening tools with long shafts have to be available for various requirements. The gardening tools occupy a lot of space in a storage room and tend to be a hindrance when users clean the storage room or put them in order. Therefore, there is a need for a connecting device for gardening tools that allows a single shaft to be used with different tool heads such that the tool heads can be easily interchanged and secured firmly on the shaft during use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide a connecting device for a gardening tool that allows different tool heads to be interchanged and used to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a connecting device for a gardening tool to interchange tool heads easily and secure the tool head tightly on the shaft during use.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.